


Together

by Mun Kiri (NekoAisu)



Series: Asks [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Communication, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyship Roadtrip, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/Mun%20Kiri
Summary: For the ask:Poly Roadtrip discussing how all four of them dating will work





	Together

Going from being friends with Noct to being his boyfriend wasn’t as difficult as Prompto thought it would be. Then, half a year later, Noct asked if he’d be okay with adding Gladio into their relationship as well. 

Prompto wasn’t super sure how it would even  _work,_ being in a relationship with more than one person, but he decided to give it a try for himself and for Noct. They’d always had an easy channel of communication between them from years of close friendship, but Gladio was adamant about communication in a verbal sense. 

“If we’re going to make this work,” he’d stated, “then we need to actually open our mouths ‘n’ talk it out.”

So they’d given it their best. The only issue was that Ignis, true to fashion, caught on near immediately. Noctis, to the surprise of only Ignis and not the thoroughly informed duo of Prompto and Gladiolus, just invited him to join them. 

Ignis had sat down heavily on Noct’s couch and rubbed at his temples, quiet and nearly sick with the sudden change in events. He’d taken time to compose himself before accepting the offer (although it was made clear that he had only the intent to give it a try when he admitted to having longstanding feelings for Noctis that went far beyond those of just an advisor). Gladio had laughed and slapped him on the back, teasing Noct relentlessly about being “the opposite of a chick magnet.” Ignis had simply quipped something about their prince then being a “chick repellent” and not, instead, attracting men. 

By the time the road trip came around, they’d adjusted and fallen into a rhythm. Ignis was best at managing everyone’s individual schedules, but terrible at caring for himself. Prompto would catch what fell of the advisor’s workload and pass it on to Gladio, making sure to soothe and care for Ignis when he was unable to otherwise make time for himself. Gladio would then take care of the things Ignis couldn’t safely handle without working himself into the ground further and watch over Noct. 

Noct was their uniting force. He’s a terrible mediator, but when combined with Prompto’s particular brand of soft spoken problem solving, he steps into a more leader-like role. Gladio is best at verbalizing his wants and needs, making sure that he encourages Ignis and Prompto to do the same (they never want to ask for anything, even if it’s something so simple as a chaste kiss in the morning to buoy their mood). 

They’re still a bit of a mess, but they’re a mess  _together_  and that’s what matters. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at/with me on:  
> Tumblr: Kiriami-sama  
> Twitter: FlamingAceKiri


End file.
